deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell Jr. VS Bowser Jr.
Cell Jr. VS Bowser Jr. is a What If? Death Battle Description DBZ vs. Mario! The children of Cell and Bowser who are more than capable of taking care of themselves and are brats battle to the death! Beginning Wiz: Bowser and Cell are both very tough villains that require plenty of effort from the hero to defeat. Boomstick: But for some reason, they have a child. The Koopalings don't count! Wiz: Cell Jr., Son of Cell Boomstick: And Bowser Jr., Son of Bowser. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Cell Jr. Wiz: Though this may sound very weird considering this is a combat anime, but Cell Jr. was born asexually through Cell's tail in a process called cellular mitosis. Boomstick: Cellular what now? Wiz: Ah, forgot it. It's too complex for you. Boomstick: I always preferred violence over medicine anyway! Wiz: According to Cell, Cell Jr. has the same powers he has. This means that his offspring can teleport, shoot Ki Blasts, Kamehamehas and the basics. Boomstick: But wait, there's more! He also has Solar Flare, which blinds his enemies! Damn you pesky sun! Wiz: His Lasso attack is where he swings his enemies in circles and throws them away. Boomstick: The Energy Field protects him from a short time, and the Ultimate Attack is a barrage of punches and kicks sort of like what this guy does. Wiz: But unlike his father, Cell Jr. can copy himself so there could be six or seven of him against one measly opponent. Boomstick: But the clones can be taken down easier than Cell Jr., and they have different colors, so it's horrible for mind games! Wiz: Despite being Cell's offspring, he only has one feat, where he takes down Yamcha with one shot from a simple Kamehameha. Boomstick: That doesn't count! Yamcha sucks! Wiz: He'd beat plenty of people Boomstick. Boomstick: I guess so. Moving on, his weaknesses are that he's childish, dumb, likes to taunt his foes and his moves aren't as strong as his father's. Wiz: Even so, you'd be surprised how powerful Cell Jr. is. Cell: My little children, those seven on your cliff are your enemies. Give them pain, kill them if it makes you happy. Bowser Jr. Wiz: Born under the feared King Bowser Koopa, Bowser Jr. is Bowser's only confirmed son considering that Nintendo deconfirmed the Koopalings being Bowser's kids. Boomstick: "They're just his minions" Bullshit! Wiz: Even so, it's unknown how Bowser Jr. was born. Boomstick: Maybe he did it the way Cell did and made the kid come out of his... Wiz: (Quickly) Bowser Jr. was first tasked by Bowser to kidnap Peach on Delfino Island while Mario, Toadsworth and Peach were taking a vacation there. Boomstick: Screw Luigi! Today it's just me, my babe, and some old guy I don't even know! Wiz: To kidnap Peach, Bowser Jr. took the guise of Shadow Mario and kidnapped her right in front of Mario's eyes. Boomstick: No wonder Mario's fat. Wiz: He's not fat! Anyway, after a long chase through the Island, Mario caught up to it at an amusement park where Bowser Jr. took off his disguise, made a long speech saying Peach is his mom though they have no biological connection, and faced him in a Bowser robot. Boomstick: But he got his ass kicked, and ran away like a pussy to a volcano, where he and his dad got their asses kicked in a hot tub. WTF? Wiz: Anyway, Bowser Jr. has a variety of weapons up his disposal. He has Red Koopa Shells, Bomb-Ombs, a hammer, and his paintbrush. Boomstick: Bowser Jr.'s paintbrush can create life with an instant swish, or he can cause his foe to trip with some of the paint's ink or whatever it's called. Wiz: Bowser Jr. also has claws, can shoot fireballs, and can spin around in his shell for a short time. Bowser Jr. also carries around Mecha-Koopas, though they are slow and can be thrown back at him. Boomstick: But unlike this father, Bowser Jr. does most of his fighting inside his Clown Car. In it, it comes with boxing gloves that can destroy solid brick with ease, a sharp fork, a buzzsaw, and two large drills used to kill his enemies! I like it! Wiz: And last but not least is his Sonic Roar. This ability helps him shrink his enemies for a minute, and that's about it. Boomstick: But for a little guy, he's done some very impressive feats. He's tanked an explosion, survived two great falls, one that knocked his father unconscious. He also conquered the Baseball Kingdom with a little help from Bowser and used a Bullet Bill to fly all the way to London from the Stonehenge???? Wiz: Mario feats are kind of bizarre. Boomstick: However, he's not perfect. He's cocky, arrogant, a whiney brat, he depends on his father to do all the work, and if he machine blows up, he's going with it! Wiz: Bowser Jr. could actually stand a chance in this fight. Bowser Jr.: Heh heh heh! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bowser Jr. was walking around a grassy field but when a green thing bumps him with his elbow as he is passing. Bowser Jr.: Hey! Cell Jr. turned around Bowser Jr.: Watch where you're going, punk! Cell Jr.: You're the real punk, loser! Bowser Jr.: Did you just call me a loser! I am SO going to kill you now! RAWR!!!!!!!!!!! Cell Jr.: I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE! Bowser Jr.: I DON'T CARE! FIGHT! Bowser Jr. runs at Cell Jr. and attempts to tackle him, but Cell Jr. teleports behind Bowser Jr. and kicks him in the butt, knocking him down. Cell Jr.: HAHAHA! Bowser Jr. then plucks out a Red Koopa Shell and tosses it at Cell Jr., hitting him in the head, dazing him. Bowser Jr. then rapidly slashes Cell Jr. with his claws and throws him into a Bomb-Omb, blowing up the kid. Bowser Jr.: Haha! You were easy! Bowser Jr. starts to walk away, but is blasted by a Kamehameha in the shell, knocking him back. Bowser Jr.: No fair! Bowser Jr. shoots a volley of fireballs at Cell Jr., who easily dodges all of the fireballs. Bowser Jr. then pulls out his hammer and swings it at Cell Jr. which clobbers him in the stomach. Cell Jr.: Where'd you get all of these stupid weapons, Toys R Us? Bowser Jr. is insulted by this and spins in his shell. Cell Jr. simply kicks the shell back, knocking Bowser Jr. into a tree. Cell Jr.: Is that all you got? Bowser Jr.: I've got more than you'll ever see! Heh heh heh! Bowser Jr. whistles and his Clown Car appears. Bowser Jr. pulls out Mecha-Koopas and chucks them at Cell Jr. Cell Jr. easily destroys them with Ki blasts. Cell Jr.: You suck at this! Bowser Jr. starts throwing a fit and flies at Cell Jr. Cell Jr. shoots a Kamehameha at it, but Bowser Jr.'s Clown Car flies over it and rapidly punches Cell Jr. with the boxing gloves and fiercely uppercuts him back. Bowser Jr. then flies at Cell Jr. and prepares to kill Cell Jr. with his drills, but Cell Jr. teleports at the last second and blasts the Clown Car with a Kamehameha, knocking it down. Bowser Jr.: Keep working, you bundle of bolts! Bowser Jr. kicks the machine, causing it to get back up. It sprouted a buzzsaw and it attempted to cut Cell Jr. in half, but Cell Jr. used Solar Flare, which blinded Bowser Jr. causing him to cut down a tree. The tree falls down and breaks the Clown Car as it explodes, knocking Bowser Jr. Surprisingly, the Koopa Kid is still alive. Bowser Jr.: Stupid tree! Bowser Jr. then pulls out his paintbrush and creates a Chain-Chomp, which rushes at Cell Jr. Cell Jr. kicks it away and blasts Bowser Jr.'s paintbrush, destroying it. Bowser Jr.: Ah phooey! I'm out of weapons! Cell Jr. then shoots a Ki blast at Bowser Jr., but Bowser Jr. dodged and leaped at Cell Jr. Cell Jr. teleported and suddenly, 6 other Cell Jrs. appeared. Bowser Jr.: Uh oh. The Cell Jrs. all charge up a powerful Kamehameha at Bowser Jr. who was throwing a fit. Bowser Jr.: Daddy help me! But it was no use, as the Cell Jrs. all fired their Kamehamehas, obliterating Bowser Jr.'s body into ashes. The Cell Jrs. start laughing manically as Bowser Jr.'s body is nothing more than some sand and the remains of his bib. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: About time Mario loses! Wiz: I guess so. Anyway, this battle was a stomp for Cell Jr. Bowser Jr. may have had the weapons advantage, but Cell Jr. trumped Bowser's kid in everything else. Boomstick: While Bowser Jr. may be able to survive explosions and great falls, Cell Jr. can take hits from powerful Super Saiyans like Gohan or Goku. Hell, they were so powerful, they needed the help of Vegeta and Piccolo as well! Wiz: Plus, the Prince of Koopas had no way to kill Cell Jr., but Cell Jr. had plenty of ways to kill Bowser Jr. He could BFR him, blast him into smithereens, take out all of his weapons and kill him, or beat him to death with his too powerful skills. Boomstick: You could say that he had a Cellution to kill Bowser Jr.! Wiz: The winner is Cell Jr. Trivia *This is the second time a Mario character loses, the first being Mario VS SpongeBob Squarepants(Not counting the rematch) Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Children' themed Death Battles